Ælaña
Deep in the hive, this small drone cares for the young nymphs. She is energetic, exceedingly loyal to the hive, and has more to her than what meets the eye. 'Background' Hatchling Days Ælaña's peculiar behaviour and small stature can be attributed to the condition her egg was laid. Hers was upside down, latched to the ceiling. As a result, she did not receive the necessary nutrients and hatched small. Having been upside down until then, being turned right side up was frightening to her and messed with her head. The sickness from being right side up eventually and she learned to fly faster than most as a way to avoid the ground. Without Queen Chrysalis's help, she does not know how she would have made it; this feeds in to her intense loyalty. Old Hive Life Before the first fall of the hive, Ælaña mainly stayed in the drone village. She cared deeply for what wretched plant life grew there and tended for it. She never aspired to do much, just went along her business and slept in the garden shed in a resin nest she made on a shelf. Destruction of the Hive Upon losing the hive, Ælaña was shattered and struggled to stay in the air. She rode upon Ichora in her escape. As the hive rebanded and took up residence in Ghastly Gorge, Ally eventually returned to her upbeat self with a newfound appreciation for her loyal siblings. With no plant life to care for, she lost sight of her purpose. After approaching the Queen, she was made a caretaker in the hive's nursery, a role to which she took to strongly and does to this day. 'Personality' Ælaña is an excitable, bubbly drone and almost serves as a foil for most of her siblings. She cares about every single changeling living in the hive, from grub all the way to Queen Chrysalis herself. She's spontaneous, and especially enjoys surprise trips to her sibling's corners of the hive. She is mortally loyal to the Queen first, then the hive. As far as she knows, she would not exist without the Queen and she would do anything she asked without question. Just being in the Queen's presence gives her the ability of perpetual flight - helpful for avoiding the ground. In the inconceivable event the Queen is lost, Ælaña would likely be lost and would never recover. Her fear of the ground is one she has yet to truly overcome. She uses many tricks to avoid it, such as flying constantly, sleeping in resin-web hammocks, and using her siblings' manes and backs as sleeping spots. Touching the ground sends her into an instant panic. She will shriek and flail until she has left the ground and is entirely airborne again. When cornered or scared, Ælaña panics easily and will react quickly and intensely to get as far away from the situation as possible. Her most common tactic to resort to is just draining everything near her with reckless abandon and using the energy to flee, leaving them exhausted. 'Abilities' The most unique, and arguably horrific, trait of Ælaña is her jaw. She has the ability to unlock it, allowing it to open up to about triple its normal range - much akin to a gulper eel. She does not do this often, keeping it saved for when she needs to strike terror into a pony or drain a lot of love. It is not a pleasant sight to see, nor hear. If you hear a pop, run. Ælaña has the curious ability to consume an absurd amount of love (among other emotions) at once. Overfeeding can easily happen and it ends with her tiny self having to be rolled or carried by another drone back to the hive where the love can be harvested from her. As her role in the nursery requires her to pay attention to many grubs at once, she has developed the ability to expand and contract the holes in her hooves at will. A grub can be secured in a hole and carried around whilst she performs other tasks. Apparently, it's quite cozy. 'Likes/Dislikes' Likes The queen Coffee Plants The inside of Ichora's hood Dislikes The ground!!! Bitter emotions Thorax and the rest of his kind Starlight Glimmer Category:OCs Category:Changeling